Reldith
|Base ID = }} Reldith is an Altmer farmer who resides at Cowflop Farm in the village of Rorikstead. Background Reldith lives in the settlement of Rorikstead, in the western part of Whiterun Hold, where she helps tend to the farm owned by Ennis. In dialogue, Ennis says that she is like a mother to him. Reldith will buy potatoes, cabbage, and wheat from the Dragonborn. She has much pride in what she does. This is demonstrated by dialogue with the Dragonborn, where she claims to see "jealousy" in their eyes when talking about the healthy crops at her farm, and claiming that there is nothing "more noble" than farming. Dialogue Your farm is doing very well. You must be proud. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy in your tone? I would hardly blame you. What calling could be more noble than this? I see in your eyes that you think I jest. I assure you, I don't. I am proud, and rightfully so, of the work we do here. Working the soil with your hands, seeing your seeds take root and grow, tending a herd... there is a joy in honest labor you won't find elsewhere." Where do you sell your surplus crops? "In Whiterun, mostly. Ennis handles the business arrangements, but I know that he has a few purchasers who give us a fair price. Ennis prides himself on his shrewd business schemes. For my part, I'm far happier working with cattle and crops than with people." Quotes *''"Ennis handles the business arrangements, but I know that he has a few purchasers who give us a fair price. Ennis prides himself on his shrewd business schemes. For my part, I'm far happier working with cattle and crops than with people."'' *''"We're honest, hardworking folk here, and we don't suffer beggars or thieves."'' *''"Cityfolk might look down on us, but what's wrong with farming? Everything we've got, we had to earn with our own sweat."'' Conversations Who'd buy dirt? Reldith "The way our crops have been growing, Rorikstead must have the richest soil in the Hold." Ennis "Maybe we should start selling the soil along with the dung. We could make a tidy profit." Reldith "Ha! Who in their right mind would pay for dirt? You'd get laughed out of Whiterun for even trying it." Ennis "Hey, people pay money for stranger things. Take our cow dung - we sell that by the wagon load." Reldith "When you're rich you can waste as much money as you like on farfetched business ideas. In the meantime, there's a farm to run." Delayed decisions Ennis "Have you given my idea any more thought? You said you'd let me know yesterday, and that obviously didn't happen." Reldith "Oh, I don't know. Yes, we'd make more money, but I don't like the idea of you traveling alone out there with the war and talk of dragons." Ennis "Come on now, we discussed that. I wouldn't be traveling all of Skyrim. It'd just be to Whiterun and back, that's it." Reldith "Tomorrow. pause I'll let you know tomorrow." Silver Brushes Jouane "I picked up a set of fine silver brushes in the city, Reldith. I thought you might be interested." Reldith "How thoughtful! I'll come take a look after supper." Planting Rorik "Are you making good progress with the planting?" Reldith "So far, things are going well. Let's just hope the weather holds." Appearances * de:Reldith pl:Reldith ru:Релдит uk:Релдіт Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Rorikstead Characters